Mocosa
by Jesever
Summary: Bra intenta escabullirse a una fiesta sin el consentimiento de Vegeta lo que provoca una pelea y pequeñas reflexiones en el príncipe. One-shot y mi primer fic.


Quince años, muchos le decían que ya no era una niña, y aun que en el fondo lo sabia el simplemente no se hacia la idea, no importaba si tuviera 18 o 24, para los ojos de él siempre seria una mocosa que tendría que cuidar, su mocosa.

La misma mocosa que cuando tenía cuatro se escabullía en las noches a su cuarto, temerosa de las pesadillas y el monstro del armario, sabiendo que aun que no dijera nada él la protegería de quien sea. La misma mocosa que lo fastidiaba con preguntas sobre su pasado al grado de querer ahorcarla para que se callara, mas nunca lo hizo, jamás lo haría. La misma mocosa que apenas aprendió a caminar lo perseguía a donde fuera solo para estar con él, que aun que les dijera a todos que lo fastidiaba nunca hacia nada para alejarla. La mocosa cual primera palabra fue papá. La que le había dedicado su primer dibujo. La misma mocosa que un día a los 5 años, sin previo aviso dijo en una comida que quería casarse con su padre, cosa que provoco ternura en todos y una cara pálida y avergonzada por parte de su este. La que le juraba que el seria su único novio, que no necesitaba a ningún "incepto" que con el bastaba.

Y ahora esa misma mocosa estaba furioso con el porqué no le había permitido salir.

–Mujeres, quien las entiende–pensó en voz alta, sacudió la cabeza tratando por 5ta vez concentrarse en su entrenamiento y no mal gastar su tiempo.

Mas no podía, una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que tal vez, y solo tal vez había sido algo injusto con ella.

–Tonterías, aun es muy joven para ese tipo de fiestas- se detuvo un momento para pensar con más claridad–aun que si llegara antes de las diez no habría problema- pero entonces recordó –, ¡ni hablar, ella se lo merece por ser tan altanera conmigo! Es mi culpa por darle tanta confianza Trunks nunca me habría hablado así. Es más, hasta debería agradecerme por no haberle roto la cara por tal grosería.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan mal?

Dio un gruñido y salió de la cámara, así no podía entrenar, no con tantos pensamientos contradictorios en su cabeza.

Entrando a la cocina la vio, seguía vestida como hace dos horas, un vestido rosa magenta por encima de la rodilla, zapatillas altas, maquillaje y el cabello suelto, ¡eso no era apropiado para una chica de su edad!, y más si era su hija.

Al verlo ella volteo la cara cruzando sus brazos haciéndose la ofendida, haciendo que su respingada nariz quedara más alta.

Como odiaba ese gesto que adopto de Bulma, tan altanera y vanidosa, pero para que engañarse a sí mismo, el era igual o peor, Bra era la combinación terriblemente perfecta de sus personalidades, orgullosa, vanidosa, algo arrogante, altanera y a veces hasta grosera con las personas si no la traban bien, no podía esperar menos de quien era su hija, era alguien con la personalidad de lo que él creía (y le gustaba pensar) sería una mujer saiyajin, le llenaba de cierto orgullo que aun con su mancha humana en la sangre y apariencia ella tuviera (para él) ese gran carácter, pero en ocasiones como esta desearía que no fuera su hija, ya que podría darle el castigo físico que merecía, en estos momentos se agradecía a sí mismo el no haber insistido en entrenarla más duramente, conociéndola seguramente hubiera sido una gran guerrera, y no soportaría su ego crecido aun que sea un poco más.

Decidió ignorarla, después de todo, todo ya se había dicho, pero al verse ignorada la princesa resoplo sabiendo que de él no conseguiría nada si seguía así.

–Ya pensé bien las cosas, y lo siento por comportarme así, no fue mi intención decirlo.

Bueno al menos había más humanidad y menos orgullo en ella, Bra trato de sonar lo mas arrepentida posible, cualquier persona lo habría creído, cualquiera, menos Vegeta.

–Ambos sabemos que solo lo dices para que te deje salir mocosa, y aun que te creyera esa disculpa no sería suficiente.

Ella se había comportado nerviosa la última semana, se esforzaba al máximo para disimularlo pero jamás podría engañarlo a él. Bulma había salido a un viaje de negocios por dos días esta mañana, Trunks la había acompañado, dejando como única autoridad sobre Bra a su esposo. Cuando la niña se entero no estaba feliz, cosa que le pareció extraño al saiyajin, es decir ella se vivía por el ¿no?

Bra se había encerrado en su cuarto todo el día y solo salió a las 4 de la tarde con un corto vestido magenta tratando de esconderse de su padre. Cosa que entendió que no fue buena idea al recordar tardamente que él podía leer el ki y al notar que el débil de ella salía de la C.C. sin su consentimiento no tardo en ir por ella dos cuadras fuera de la casa.

Exigió saber por buenos modos para el (gritos para cualquier persona) a dónde demonios iba vestida así. Ella le explico que una amiga cumpliría años y tendría una fiesta en la piscina, cosa que se volvió peor al descubrir que en la bolsa llevaba un traje de baño totalmente inapropiado para él, además con el hecho de que ella se lo hubiera ocultado toda la semana no lo ponía menos enojado. La charla no fue por buenos rumbos cuando le grito lo vulgar que se veía con esa ropa, a lo que la princesa solo se defendió como cualquier persona haría. De repente la conversación cambio y ella empezó a gritarle por cualquier cosa, hasta que de pronto grito.

–_¡Te odio ojala estuvieras muerto!_

La habían dicho cosas peores, de que se iba a morir e incluso maldecido a una madre que él nunca conoció, pero que esas palabras vinieran de ella provoco algo en él, no lo demostró, cualquier otra persona hubiera creído que el insulto le fue indiferente, pero lo sentía y ella lo supo. Cerro la boca al instante al darse cuenta de sus palabras y corrió directo a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con fuerza, no lo admitiría pero lo hiso por miedo a la reacción de él.

Dando la "charla" por terminada el retomo lo que estaba haciendo, entrenar, pero pasaron dos horas y simplemente no podía sacar eso de su cabeza.

–Se que no es suficiente para dejarme ir, y no me importa – se levanta de la silla en la que estaba mientras se acerca a su padre quien estaba de espaldas a ella–solo quería que supieras que no lo dije enserio papi, es solo que me molesta que me sigas viendo como una niña ¡Ya no lo soy! No puedes seguir controlando los lugares donde yo valla.

–Lo hare siempre que pueda mocosa y más si vas vestida así.

–Ay papi eso es lo que se usa para cualquier fiesta en la piscina-dice poniendo la cara más tierna que se le ocurre.

– ¿y por que llevas zapatillas?

–…Debo llegar con estilo–diciendo como si fuera lo más obvio – como sea, se que en el fondo actúas así porque estas celoso, y no te culpo teniendo a una hija tan linda como yo es lo más obvio, es mas hasta me ofendería que no lo hicieras, pero quiero que entiendas que no lo dije enserio, para mi eres el mejor padre del mundo, me volvería loca si algo te pasara, te amo papi.

–_Te amo papi._

Entonces recordó a la mocoso que le decía eso cada 5 minutos, según ella para que nunca se le olvidase. Estaba creciendo y eso llevaba a que cada vez escuchaba con menos frecuencia esa frase.

No se dio cuenta el momento que ella aprovecho para tirársele encima y abrazarlo, el no correspondió pero no se alejo.

Quedaron así unos momentos hasta que ella decidió hablar.

–Te quiero mucho papi no lo olvides –dijo aun abrazándolo.

–Lo sé –ella sonrió, era lo más cercano que tendría a escuchar un "yo también" por parte de el

–y en cuanto a la fiesta…-dijo aun dudosa de preguntar.

El callo unos segundos meditando, hasta que dio un suspiro y respondió.

–Solo si te quitas ese vestido y cambias de traje de baño.

–Está bien–dijo no muy feliz, pero algo era algo, y con su padre eso era mucho pedir.

Ella lo soltó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrojando ligeramente a Vegeta, no entendía esa manía que tenían ella y su mujer para hacerlo cuando él estaba distraído pero aun después de 26 años el no se podía acostumbrar.

Bra corrió hacia su habitación, habían pasado dos horas pero nada que no se pudiera tomar como un elegante retraso.

Después de diez minutos ella bajo las escaleras, ahora con ropa solo un poco menos vulgares ante los ojos de Vegeta pero lo suficientes como para dejarla ir, además ahora llevaba consigo un traje de baño de una sola pieza a diferencia de el atrevido de dos que tenía hace un rato.

Salió corriendo y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

–Llega antes de las diez.

–No me esperes despierto.

–Hazlo y no te dejare salir nunca mocosa.

La miro salir de la casa, el cielo estaba tomando un color rojizo, lo que la hacía ver según el más hermosa, el tiempo pasaba rápido, y ella crecía cada vez más en una mujer bella, lo que significaba que tendría que cuidarla más de todos los inútiles terrícolas que la vieran con otros ojos. Tendría que aprovechar a Bra mientras aun lo llamaba papi, mientras seguía siendo una mocosa.


End file.
